


Go Home

by whatkindofladyareyou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofladyareyou/pseuds/whatkindofladyareyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern au aryagendry written for the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home

Arya is laughing when she steps out from the club. Her phone jangles in her pocket and she knows it's her sister, calling to ask her to come home, to stop sneaking out, to stop acting like an idiot. But she can still feel the music throbbing in her head and she can taste the cold beer and the night is too alive for her to even think about going home.  
She's still trying to catch her breath when she spots Gendry. He's leaning against his car, lifting a cigarette to his lips. His eyes are glued on her. She doesn't realize she's walking up to him until he's blowing smoke at her.  
"You shouldn't be here, Arry." She grins, taking the cigarette and raising it to her lips. He watches her as she inhales. He's so tall, she thinks. When did he get so tall? "What are you doing here, wolf girl?" he asks, voice softer as he utters her nickname.  
She shrugs and holds the cigarette out to him. He leans down and takes a puff, lips lightly touching her fingers. His eyes never leave hers. The cigarette drops to the floor as their lips meet, more teeth than anything else. Arya takes a step back, throwing her hands around his shoulders and laughing. She can hear the soft hiss when the cigarette falls into a puddle.  
Her heart is beating out of her chest as Gendry cups her bottom and pulls her forward. He moans quietly, almost as if he doesn't want her to hear it. She steps forward and slams him into the car, reaching for the door handle and pulling him inside. He breaks away as she falls across the backseat.  
"Arya, are you sure-." She doesn't let him finish, just yanks him down to her.  
"Of course, you stupid bull," she mutters against his lips.  
He chuckles breathlessly and he reaches down, unbuttoning her jeans. She wiggles as much as she can in the cramped space, trying to help him. They break apart and peel off clothes, reaching for each other when they can.  
Arya runs her hands up his arms as he kisses her. His muscles are thicker than she remembers. He starts pressing kisses to her neck, shoulder, then breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth. Her moan turns into a growl bites down. He smiles and runs a hand up her thigh, slipping a finger inside her. Another follows it and she arches into him.  
His eyes meet hers as she moans his name. His rhythm picks up. She moans again and bites down on his shoulder. The leather is burning beneath her but he smells so good and he's warm, and all she wants is him, him, him.  
He pulls out as she's teetering on the edge of orgasm and she growls again. He laughs breathlessly, finally pushing into her. Her nails dig into his back and she knows she's drawn blood but it doesn't matter because every cell of her body explodes. It's finally Gendry, just as she's always wanted him.  
He moans her name and calls her 'wolf girl' again. She wants to tell him to stop, that he can't call her that anymore because that's his nickname for her, and she can't admit she loves it. But he feels too good, and she thinks he knows anyway. They've always known everything about each other.  
Her teeth clamp down harder on his shoulder when she reaches the edge again. This time he doesn't stop. She wraps her legs around him and he thrusts deeper into her. The world closes in and she gasps as he spills inside her, following a few moments later.  
His arms give and he collapses on top of her, buring his face in her neck and exhaling heavily. "Fuck," he pants. She grins as he leans down to kiss her. She doesn't know how, but he can make her stop fighting. He can make the world stop hurting, and most days she thinks she loves him for it.


End file.
